mi promesa
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: -soledad y mas soledad, tu partida me ah cegado y no me deja sentir- el pequeño Uchiha conocera de serca esta palabra,.. hasta que se encuentre con su nueva esperanza pelirosa..


¡Hola!, después de estar un rato sin escribir algo, al fin me llego esta idea a la cabeza, es un pequeño one-shot o algo parecido que hice con mucho entusiasmo, ya que la idea me pareció emotiva

**Aclaración**: el fic es narrado por Sasuke

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes (aunque solo utilice esta vez a tres) no me pertenecen, aun, muahahaha… ejem, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, que al parecer quiere provocarnos problemas al corazón con tanto suspenso de sus confusas actualizaciones.

- entre guiones - dialogo

"_entre comillas y cursiva" _dialogo en pasado

**Negritas,**subrayado _y cursiva : _para resaltar palabras

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-por ti una promesa-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Otra vez estoy aquí, tal como el año pasado, ya han pasado dos años.. que rápido, me siento melancólico.

A pesar de que es bastante tiempo, aun no logro aceptarlo. Sigo pensando que al abrir la puerta de la casa, allí estarás, con tu hermosa sonrisa y con tus dulces palabras "_bienvenido Sasuke-chan_".

Eres la única persona que alguna vez me ah llamado así, con tanto amor y ternura, no sabes cuanto te extraño, te extraño mas que a nadie, y me duele, me duele extrañarte, me duele recordarte, me duele encarar la realidad..

Esa realidad que me dice que tu ya no estas, que tu me dejaste; me dueles y lastimas, algo que yo creí que nunca harías, es irónico y no lo comprendo muy bien.

Tal vez sea porque aun soy muy pequeño, porque no eh madurado; trato de ser perfecto, pero al parecer eso no basta ya que no estas a mi lado. Nada de lo que haga podrá traerte de vuelta, eso lo entiendo muy bien, y me entristece, me siento mal, siento que me **abandonaste**.

Tu ausencia causo cambios drásticos en mi, te llevaste mi sonrisa, mi felicidad.. Mi amor.

Me decepcione, cuando note que tus palabras ya no valían ," _siempre estaré a tu lado_", "_jamás te dejare solo_"

Eran tan falsas, ¡mírame ahora!, ¿Cómo crees que estoy?, no te veo en ningún lado, no puedo sentirte, todo lo que siento es esta opresión en el pecho que no me deja ni respirar, solo tengo esta frustración, este resentimiento hacia ti.

Lo hice el año pasado, y me encuentro otra vez aquí, aferrado a tu piedra, enlodado, empapándome en la lluvia y no me importa, llorando de nuevo, llorando sin consuelo - ¡demonios!, había prometido no volver a llorar - prometí no volver a sentir, prometí ser fuerte, solo para poder acabarlo, solo por mi venganza. Pero que mas da, tu no cumples tus promesas ¿Por qué eh yo de cumplir las mías?.

A pesar de que te reclamo, no me contestas, ¿será que tal vez tu no tengas la culpa?, estoy confundido, es por eso que no se si estar enojado contigo o conmigo mismo, por no ser tan fuerte para defenderte, siento impotencia por ser tan débil, y es que sin ti, no soy **nada**.

Desearía que todo esto sea solo un mal sueño, una terrible pesadilla; quisiera despertar de nuevo y verte otra vez, abrasarte y no separarme de ti; pero no es así, esto no es un sueño, es la realidad, es lo que tengo que vivir desde aquel día. Estoy aprendiendo a sobrevivir sin depender de nadie, aunque ah sido difícil, ya que a mi edad es difícil no hacerlo, no puedo dejar de depender de ti, de tus desayunos, de tus sonrisas, de tus atenciones, de tu amor. Tengo que enfrentar lo que el destino me depare, pero lo cierto es que no tengo un propósito por el cual salir a delante, no tengo razón de vivir, porque **tú** eras mi razón de vivir.

Sigo sin entender el ¿Por qué sigo vivo?, no comprendo ¿para que vivir?, si lo único que tengo es esta soledad, este enorme vació en mi corazón y esta extraña sensación de que falta algo, faltas **tú.**

Solo estoy, y al parecer así continuare; no puedo salir de la misma rutina, no puedo evitar seguir yendo a ese muelle, para mirar el lago, para mirar mi reflejo, para recordarte, para volver a sentir esta sed de venganza, esta desesperación.

La lluvia no a parado ni un solo momento, me encuentro mas mojado que nunca y yo solo estoy ocupando mi mente de nuevo, recordándote, tanto que ni siquiera siento la presencia de alguien, sino hasta que me toca el hombro, giro un poco mi cabeza y me encuentro con unos enormes ojos verdes - ¿estas bien Sasuke-kun ? - musita preocupada, la miro de nuevo aun llorando, la miro y la miro..

Sus ojos verdes, su pelo rosa, su preocupación, el brillo de amor en sus ojos y lo mas importante, su suave voz y su manera tan dulce de pronunciar mi nombre, por un momento creí verla, a _ella, _de nuevo. Siento como mis ojos se humedecen aun mas y como mi boca se curva, ¿una sonrisa?, **si**; es extraño, me siento aliviado, el vació que sentía lo siento lleno ahora, se que nadie JAMAS te podrá remplazar, pero al menos, ahora, ya no estoy _tan_ solo.

Me protege un poco con su paraguas, ¿no se dará cuenta que no me importa que la lluvia me moje?, - gracias - pronuncio débilmente, debido a que siempre que las lagrimas me ganan se me quiebra la voz. Ella me sonríe aun preocupada y se aleja poco a poco. Al parecer me dará mi espacio y mi tiempo, pero yo se que ahora ya no estoy solo, pues esta ella y eso me consuela.

Sigo cada movimiento que hace, cada paso que da.. se detiene, gira su rostro y me ve, vuelve a sonreír y se pierde por el camino.

Creo que ahora puedo comprender todo un poco mejor; comienzo a comprender tus palabras. Y ahora que lo pienso, mi tristeza y decepción me cegaron, no me permitían sentirte, pero eso cambio, es diferente; solo me basto con mirarla a ella para poder darme cuenta, todos esos sentimientos agrios se van volviendo insignificantes y comienza a reinar la paz en mi ser.

Te vuelvo a sentir en la brisa que despeina mi cabello, siento tu presencia a mi lado. Después de todo no me dejaste solo, me arrepiento de reclamarte, me arrepiento de detestarte, me arrepiento de haber dudado de **ti. **aliviado y arrepentido las lagrimas continúan cayendo por mi rostro con mas intensidad, me aferro mas a tu piedra y siento que hasta puedo olerte, huele tan bien.

Poco a poco deja de llover, y al parecer el arco iris a salido, todo comienza a mejorar; estoy seguro de que tu me cuidaras siempre; aun me duele tu partida, aun te extraño, pero al menos ahora, puedo aprender a vivir sin ti.. Aunque se que no será nada fácil, ya que como **tú**, nadie.

Esa gratitud hacia ti te aseguro que nunca desaparecerá; tengo tanto que agradecerte, fuiste la única persona que me comprendía, que me sonreía, que me daba atención, que se preocupaba por mi, fuiste la persona que estoy seguro que daría su vida por mi, fuiste quien me quiso como nunca, _nadie_ **podrá hacerlo**.

Por esa gratitud y por ese amor a ti, estoy aquí, otra vez , en este lugar desolado, en donde no hay nadie aparte de mi, _nadie_; me encuentro lleno de lodo, jamás creí poder estar tan sucio, además de estar empapado de pies a cabeza por la lluvia de hace un momento, lodo, lodo producto del agua y la tierra de este frió lugar. Mis ojos están hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar, quise evitarlo, pero es inútil, las lagrimas salen solas porque es lo que siente mi corazón.

Estoy demacrado y cansado de pasar toda la tarde aquí, aun continuo abrazado de tu lapida, de echo, no quiero separarme de ella aun, quiero seguir aferrado a ella para poder desahogarme y sentirte junto a mi una vez mas.

Te prometo siempre acompañarte, siempre venir a visitarte; este será nuestro pacto, un pacto de sangre, uno que JAMAS romperé; todos los años que me quedan de vida vendré en esta fecha y te felicitare a ti, solo a **ti, **en cada diez de mayo**; **porque eres la persona mas importante para mi, eres Mikoto Uchiha.

-

-

- feliz día de las madres, .. **Mami**

-

-

-

**FIN.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero que haya sido de su agrado la historia, en lo personal me gusto escribirla, ya que me preguntaba ¿Qué hizo Sasuke-kun el día de las madres? Después de que asesinaron a la suya, y eso fue lo que me imagine, (aunque en mi cabeza fue mas tétrico y fúnebre o.oU) bueno y como se habrán dado cuenta Sakura quedo como la nueva esperanza de vida del pequeño Uchiha n.n

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y espero verlos pronto en mis próximas historias (que están en proceso) ¡los quiero! baebee x3

-

-- _a mina-chan le gustan los Reviews y si quieres hacerla feliz presiona el botoncito ese que dice "go" y alégrale su miserable vida xDD_


End file.
